Longitudinal cutter cassettes are known from the prior art, for example from DE 42 05 798 A1. However, the longitudinal cutter cassette described in said document has the disadvantage that the longitudinal cutting blades are often damaged when the longitudinal cutter cassette is being installed on a packaging machine, and/or that it is not safe for an operator to transport and/or install or remove.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to provide a longitudinal cutter cassette which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art.